The Portal Of Love
by Luvs-Tonks
Summary: A true love story between Harry and Ginny; Harry loves Ginny but Ginny loves Dean. When Harry and Ginny get hit by a rare type of magic that can put the wizarding world in danger what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows.

Harry Potter was sat at the Gryffindor table staring enviously at Ginny and Dean. They had been going out for about five and a half months now and Harry hated every second of it! Dean was showing Ginny a muggle whip, which Harry had seen on one of the T.V, shows Dudley, used to watch. From what Harry had heard Deans dad had sent him it,

"Look how cool it is, my Dad sent it over! It's what muggles use to hurt people; I still can't believe he sent me it!" Dean told Ginny excitedly. Ginny was quite excited as well; Harry knew she had inherited her dad's love of muggles.

Later that night in Gryffindor common room Dean and Ginny were curled up on the sofa, snogging too much of Harry's and Ron's dislike.

"He's practically eating her!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Shut up Ronald! - It's love, you won't be saying that when you finally get a girlfriend" Hermione said slamming the book she was reading shut and storming up stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"What did I say?" Ron asked Harry, who just laughed.

The next day Harry woke up quite early so he decided to go and write a reply to the owl that Mrs Weasley had sent him to ask if he wanted to stay for the Christmas holidays, which were approaching. Harry sent his snowy white owl, Hegwid with his reply, when Ginny came running…

"Harry, Harry!" Ginny cried "I need your help-its Dean!" Ginny burst out crying and Harry ran up to comfort her "Gin, what's the matter?" Harry asked. Ginny could hardly speak because she was crying so much "D-Deans been a-attacked h-he's w-with Madam Pom-Pomfery, she s-said he m-m-might be dead" she cried into Harry shoulder "Gin it will be all right" Harry said worried, for Ginny…

Harry and Ginny were sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for any further news about Dean. Madam Pomfery had come and told them that it was the whip he had that had attacked him. It had been possessed by someone but nobody knew who…

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey burst in "I'm afraid that we have lost him…" Madam Pomfrey said looking Ginny with sympathy.

Ginny was crying silently into Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like to see him," Madam Pomfery asked Ginny, who nodded pulling Harry up to come with her.

"Ginny are you sure you want me to come?" Harry asked, "Yes, I am sure" Ginny said to him

" I need you to help me get through this." Ginny said

They walked into the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfery to go see Dean. Madam Pomfery pulled the cover off Dean, Harry was took a back, it had hit him Dean was dead and he would never come back.

Ginny was leaning over Dean's lifeless body crying and whispering over and over again "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up." She suddenly started to cry again and Madam Pomfery rushed over to calm her down

"She's just in shock" She whispered to Harry.

The next day was Dean's funeral. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other at the front. Dumbledore hosted the service.

Then something happened, something that had never happened in 500 years.

A magical portal appeared in front of Harry and Ginny, before anyone could do anything a glowing streak of light suddenly bust out of the portal wrapping around Harry and Ginny…

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione Granger cried running up to her now-unconscious friends. "Everybody report to their common rooms immediately" Professor McGonagall said to the students gathering round to see what had happened.

"Albus, what has happened?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"This, Minerva is extremely powerful magic, and I do believe that the last time it happened was 500 years ago. Also I believe that Harry and Miss Weasley must have a future together because that portal was the portal of love." Professor Dumbledore told her.

Harry and Ginny woke up 4 hours later in the Hospital Wing concealed so nobody could see them.

"Harry, were are we?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I don't know Gin, it looks like the hospital wing. But then… why and why am I with you? I mean I feel connected to you Gin, I don't know why." Harry explained to her.

"I feel the same to Harry, I think I love you." Ginny told him. With that he kissed her.

The next day rumours were going out. To keep them out of further spotlight, Dumbledore decided to let Harry and Ginny stay in his private study for the next few weeks. Meanwhile he, and a very enthusiastic Hermione, was going to do some research on love portals and when and why they occur.

In Dumbledore's private study Harry and Ginny were reading a book they had found about advanced skills and schooling.

"Hey Gin look at this," Harry said letting Ginny see the book" it says if a legal wizard teaches a legal wizard student advanced skills than they can leave school with all the right O.W.L's they need."

"That's great Harry, hey Dumbledore's a legal wizard, maybe he can teach us" Ginny said excited "yes, we can ask him in the morning" Harry said. They fell asleep a few hours later.

Harry and Ginny woke up to the sound of Dumbledore chuckling softly at the book that, they had been reading.

"Oh I see that you are up, I have been wanting to ask you if you knew about the bonding of the portal?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry and Ginny both shook their heads. "So, it appears not. The other night when you woke up in the hospital wing, did you feel any different?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

" Would you care to explain" he asked, Ginny nodded.

"I felt connected to Harry, like I loved him." Dumbledore nodded

"okay, that was the effect of the bonding taking place. It is a very rare type of magic, the last time it happened was 500 years ago. You two must have a future together, otherwise the bonding would not of taken place. The bonding means that you are legal adults in the wizarding world and we need extra training to be able to learn up to your abilities, also I am willing to teach you. That is why I was quite amused at the book you was reading?" Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, Professer!" Ginny said excitedly, "We really, really do want you to teach us! Don't we Harry" she looked at Harry excitedly.

"Yerh, we do," he said looking at Dumbledore. "Okay then, when shall we begin?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

The next few days were full of extra lessons and training in the room of requirement with Professer Dumbledore. The Christmas holidays were coming up and Harry was staying at the Burrow for the entire holidays, Dumbledore had already sent Mr and Mrs Weasley an owl explaining all about the portal and Harry and Ginny's bonding.

The Christmas holidays approached and Harry and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, awaiting the long journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! In this chapter lots of people asked for Ron to get in a fight with Harry and Ginny, so you've got to go with the popularity! Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

-Previously-

The Christmas holidays approached and Harry and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, awaiting the long journey home.

…

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for everyone at there stop, kings cross station. When they arrived back to The Burrow they all had dinner, which Mrs. Weasley circumspectly prepared.

The next morning Harry woke up to Ginny walking in with his breakfast on a tray. "Oh. Did I wake you?" Ginny asked "Maybe, why?" Harry answered, "well I thought you was asleep," Ginny admitted. "I was, but you're here so it doesn't matter," Harry said standing up taking the breakfast tray off Ginny and putting it down on the bed, " And because you woke me up, I think you owe me a apology." Ginny grinned at him, " Well, Mr Potter I think I can arrange that!" Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her fiercely, "I love you Ginerva Molly Potter-Weasley," Harry said pulling away, "I love you too, Harry James Potter" Ginny said pulling him back into the kiss.

"Where the hell is Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione, who was sitting next to him in the sitting room, "How am I supposed to know" Hermione answered, " Well, I thought you knew everything." Ron believed, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Ron-be careful!" Hermione cried to Ron, who had just walked straight into the wall, was lying on the floor blushing the famous weasley red from embarrassment. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione said worried, Ron picked himself off the floor and said, still blushing "So shall we go find Harry and Ginny?" Hermione looked at him sternly "Only if you are sure your okay, you look absolutely traumatized" Ron smiled "C'mon 'Mione, I'm fine," They walked out the room in search for there friends.

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room Harry and Ginny were oblivious from the world around them. All they could think about were each other, the bond was growing stronger and they were nearly up to their standard level of work, with Professer Dumbledore teaching them they could leave school and hopefully track down Harry's parents old house. So far they had found out with some help from Ron and Hermione, that the house or they should say mason was located in a substantial place in the middle of nowhere, with protection even higher than Hogwarts. It had a full quidditch pitch with all the equipment there; it also had a forest even bigger than the forbidden forest and a lake, which according to Dumbledore has merpeople in.

"Have you even checked Ginny's room, Ronald" Hermione asked uncertainly "No, why would I… ohh" Ron said realizing, "Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, "you are the most thoughtless wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Hermione laughed "Come on, let's go" She said leaving Ron standing in wonder. When they reached Ginny's room Ron, without even thinking opened Ginny's bedroom door to reveal…

"RON! GET OUT, GET OUT" Ginny screamed

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" RON shouted back, glaring at Harry who was laid half-naked on Ginny's bed. "Look, Ron it's not what you think…" Harry said, before he could finish Harry was getting punched in the face by Ron. "RON, RON STOP" Hermione screamed crying, trying to hold Ron back from attacking Harry anymore "RON, I didn't want to do this but, Petrificus Totalus!" She cried, Ron's body went imedeitly stiff and Ginny ran over to Harry feeling his pain through the bond.

A/N: I am soo sorry this chapter is a little late.

What Happens To Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any ideas of baby names if Bill and Tonks had a kid. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

-Previously-

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" RON shouted back, glaring at Harry who was laid half-naked on Ginny's bed. "Look, Ron it's not what you think…" Harry said, before he could finish Harry was getting punched in the face by Ron. "RON, RON STOP" Hermione screamed crying, trying to hold Ron back from attacking Harry anymore "RON, I didn't want to do this but, Petrificus Totalus!" She cried, Ron's body went imedeitly stiff and Ginny ran over to Harry feeling his pain through the bond.

…

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ginny cried, hovering over Harry's unconscious body. Hermione walked up to Harry and took a bottle of dittany out of her beaded bag she had with her at all times, "Ginny let me try this, this is dittany, it is a magical plant used in Potion Making, and is a powerful restorative. Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old. Shredded Dittany is an ingredient in the creation of the Wiggenweld Potion. Also known as Burning Bush, it sometimes releases flammable vapours. This wont completely heal Harry, but it will work, even if it does leave permanate scarring," Hermione said pouring a little bit of dittany over Harrys wounds, "Harry, this may sting a bit." She told Harry as he winced in pain.

A few days had passed since the incident. Ron had been sent to his Great-Aunt Muriel's and wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Harry was healing fine, but he still had some miner scarring. Ginny was spending most of her time with Harry and Hermione had gotten quite close to Fred, to much of the amusement of George, Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, but to the jealousy of Ron, who had fancied Hermione for years but never had the courage to ask her out.

On Christmas morning Harry woke up to see Ginny and Hermione sat on the edge of his bed whispering quietly. "I didn't know what to get him so I just felt through the bond and got a idea of what he would like, you know…" Ginny whispered to Hermione. Harry chuckled at this. "Harry!" Ginny said, "Oh, you just completely ruined my present!" Harry sat up and replied, "No, actually you didn't say what you got me." Ginny got up a plopped a tiny present down on Harry's bed, "I didn't know what to get so…"Ginny told Harry as he messily tore the paper off his present to reveal a Memory Album. "Gin, it's… beautiful." Harry said opening the album to the first picture. It was of him stood with Ginny on his first day at the Burrow, the day were Fred, George and Ron had busted him out of the Dursleys, he loved that day. "Well, here are my presents to you to." Harry said giving Ginny and Hermione two poorly wrapped presents. Ginny and Hermione opened their presents they were both miniature golden bags. Ginny's had green crystals in and Hermione's had blue. "Harry! They're gorgeous!" Ginny and Hermione both exclaimed. "Harry, here's my present to you," Hermione told Harry as he ripped open the paper and pulled out a tiny golden snitch, "Wow, Hermione this looks expensive…" Harry said to her "Harry, don't think about that! This is a golden apparation snitch, you can apparate with it just think were you want to go and it will take you there. It can apparate up to seventeen people at a time, it's really handy for quick get a ways, I got Ginny one as well, she's already opened hers. You can connect them together and apparate as bonded." Hermione explained to them both. "Its amazing Hermione, thanks. Come on; let's go down stairs. I smell breakfast." Harry said as Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Harry, girls. Breakfast is on the table; take as much as you want. You better be quick thou' because Charlie arrived last night." Mrs. Weasley said ushering them into the kitchen. Ten minutes later Fred, George and Charlie came wandering sleepily into the kitchen and sitting down opposite Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "Hey, you guys will never guess who's having a baby," Charlie said to them. "CHARLES WEASLEY! I will not have you talk about that at breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at him, "Yes mom, whatever you say mom." Charlie said quieting down. When Mrs. Weasley left the room and everyone had eaten Charlie restarted the conversation "So, you guys will never guess who's having a baby." Harry answered "Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Charlie laughed, "not even close, funny thou' haha" "Luna and Neville?" Ginny asked. "Nope," Charlie answered. "Ron and Great-Aunt Muriel?" Fred and George said, which caused them all to laugh. "Haha, No way, haha, god, haha." Charlie said through laughter, Hermione piped up "Ooh, ooh Bill and someone…" Charlie looked at them all "Close, Bill and…" Charlie sighed "oh my god! PINK." Ginny screamed out with excitement " I KNOW, I KNOW, TONKS! BILL HAVING A BABY WITH TONKS!" Charlie grinned "yep!"

Just then Bill apparated in, followed seconds later by Tonks. "Wotcher, guys" Tonks said cheerfully, "Someone's happy," Charlie, said quietly Tonks glared at him, "Someone's on the way to get hexed" Tonks said running around the kitchen after Charlie, laughing. "What's that all about?" Harry asked "Tonks and Charlie are best-friends" Bill answered "always have been," Harry looked over to Tonks hanging Charlie upside down with her wand "What about you and Tonks?" Harry asked cunningly, Charlie heard and laughed, "Me and Tonks… well… were having a BABY!" Bill said go excitedly

"Why are you…" Fred started "having a baby" George finished, Charlie interrupted "Because he did something with Tonk-…." Tonks cut him off by saying fiercely "Hey, Charlie. Do you want your balls cut off?" Charlie answered "No, why?" Tonks looked at him "well, your heading the right way for it!" Everyone started to laugh. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Harry said to Ginny and Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

The Christmas holidays were over and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were waiting at Kings Cross station for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

A/N: If you have any baby (boy or girl) names for Bill and Tonks' baby all names will be grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

-Previously-

The Christmas holidays were over and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were waiting at Kings Cross station for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

…

"Finally!" Fred and George sighed as the train pulled up at the station. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all boarded the train with their things and found a compartment to sit in. "Harry! Look at this," Hermione said passing Harry the daily prophet she had been reading.

'Harry Potter Forced Into Blood-Traitor Contract'

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, the boy who lived has apparently been forced into a bond with an evil conniving blood-traitor. The young Potter heir attempted an act of heroic bravery to save the only daughter of blood-traitors, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

After saving the blood-traitor our fine hero was apparently forced into caring and providing for the blood-traitor, even to the point were she forced the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to provide a private suit for her and locked Harry up in it for 24 hours.

It has become clear that Ginny Weasley is up to no good and I urge that boys stay away from this girl.

"SKEETERS GOT SOMETHING COMING FOR HER!" Fred and George angrily exclaimed.

"Please don't do anything stupid" Hermione pleaded.

Just then Luna knocked on the compartment door, which Ginny opened. Luna plopped down next to Ginny and dreamily said "I hope you don't mind, but there's no other room", "oh, it's fine Luna" Ginny replied.

Half an hour later, Hermione had gone off on prefects rounds, Fred and George had gone off somewhere with Lee Jordan, and Luna had just wandered off somewhere. Ginny and Harry was sat in the compartment reading a letter they had received from Dumbledore, saying:

Dear Ginny and Harry Potter

I do believe we are continuing with our little lessons, and are pleased to announce that you can leave schooling in the Easter. I myself will show you to Potter Manor this Saturday.

I hope you have a nice journey and I will see you at Hogwarts.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

"oooooh I can't wait!" Ginny screamed excitedly, Harry smiled; this would be a good year.

At Hogwarts Harry and Ginny skipped dinner and went straight to the private study, which Dumbledore had transformed into a room for them. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door, which Harry opened to reveal Dumbledore and Dobby. "I didn't see you two at dinner so I thought you might want some food" Dumbledore told Harry, "Oh, thank you professer, I forgot about dinner, we were reading up about animagus training…" Dumbledore chuckled softly, "ah, I was wondering when you two would ask me about this, I have already arranged for William and Nymphadora to come help you two train tomorrow…" "But, Professor, I thought Tonks was pregnant?" Harry asked confused, "ah, Harry she is, but you can do animagus training until you are 25 weeks, I do believe." Dumbledore told him.

The next day Harry and Ginny were sat in Dumbledores office waiting for Tonks and Bill to arrive. They were a loud bang. "TONKS!" Bill sighed "Are you okay?" there was a muffled "yes" and a knock at the door. Dumbledore went to open it, Bill and Tonks walked in. "Hello, William, Nymphadora" Dumbledore greeted them. "Wotcher, Professor" Tonks said pleasantly "Nymphadora, call me Albus, you are no longer my student, nor am I your teacher." Dumbledore asked, "Okay prof-Albus, so when do we start." She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

-Previously-

Dumbledore asked, "Okay prof-Albus, so when do we start." She asked.

…

Tonks, Bill, Ginny and Harry went down into the depths of the forbidden forest and made a potion out of a phoenix feather, proudly given by Forkes, a drop of unicorn blood and a strand of Ginny and Harry's hair.

"Okay, Harry you go first." Tonks said and passed Harry a goblet of the potion containing one strand of his hair. Harry drank it quickly and then:

One of the most uncomfortable experiences in Harry life as his consciousness is detached from control of his body. Quite remarkable, given the number of uncomfortable situations he has found himself in. He feels hunger in a way that he has never felt before. Thirst becomes an all-consuming need as he thrashes on the ground. He crawls towards a dish that Tonks sets in front of him and he greedily slurps at the liquid. They continue chanting, but he only managed a growl of hunger, thirst and annoyance. It's too hot. It's too crowded. There's not enough to drink!

It's getting harder to think. Harry hears words, but they aren't making sense. They must be talking about you. Normally he'd object and not want to be seen as something special or anything, but in this case if going faster will get a bite to eat and some water, then by all means move it along! One of the others, proberly Bill moves towards the water dish. But Harry shoves him away with his arm territorially. A primal growl of anger emerges from his throat and the trespasser retreats.

"Oh that'll leave a mark. Harry's nails are extending. I think he's starting to get a bit of a muzzle. What do you think? Bill? Feline? Maybe a bear?" The disconnected voices chuckle, Harry has no clue why. A light clinking sound can be heard. The faint coppery smell of blood reaches your nose. Meat? Meat would be good right now, wouldn't it? Juicy, tasty meat it would taste so good.

Minutes pass as Harry continued to lap up the water, desperate to slake his thirst. The heat stifles him. "Can't tell in this light, but I think I see whiskers. Five sickles on feline. That ain't a bear." "Definitely, a cat. Look at the bone structure changing. Better collar him, now. Give me some rope. He ain't shrinking either. Gonna, be a big kitty cat isn't he? Fur's coming in dark. Some kind of lion? Panther?" Bill predicted "Easy there Harry. No need to get testy. Just so we can follow you. Hey! Look at the patterns on his back in the fur. Is he a leopard?" Tonks asked

"No," Bill answers "Jaguar. He's a jaguar. Sometimes called a Black Panther."

"He's a Jaguar! You're an red fox! You know the legends." Tonks whispered loud enough for Harry's semi-conscious figure to hear

"Yes. I know the legends. They do not matter right now. I think he is almost ready to hunt. We should lead him outside. Are the trackers ready at the other end?" Bill whispered back.

"Yeah. C'mon boy. Got some nice tasty meat outside for you." The wonderful smell of meat tantalizes Harry's nostrils.

"Here kitty, kitty." Something wet slaps on the stone in front of Harry. He pounces on it and like that, the tiny piece of meat is gone. "Give me more!" He wants to scream. It comes out as wailing noise. Another piece hits the ground, but farther away. He should get up but it is much easier to move, as you follow Bill with the plate full of succulent, delicious meat. It's cooler now and he can smell the outside air. Freedom! He continues to follow the man who leaves a trail of meat for you. He steps outside the building and disappears leaving Harry's world spinning. You leap forward to get the meat, but it's gone. The tiny part of you that is still clinging to your humanity recognizes the pull of a Portkey. But nobody leaves then suddenly Harry growls in anger, as he looks around in the air, he can't see or feel Ginny. Where is she? Many people hover above him on brooms. They're making noises amongst themselves. But Harry doesn't care. He just wants to see Ginny. He wonders over to the people on the brooms…

"No … meat … kitty. … More go get some … there! Alright drive him..." Stinging hexes hit him this time he growls in pain as he leaps and snarls at them. You run fast away from the pain. Get to safety. Get to Ginny. Hard to think!

…

"Harry…Harry, wake up!" Ginny whispered to Harry's human form. He slowly pulls himself up and clings onto Ginny and Bill, "What…happened?" Harry asked them, Bill answered. "Well you and Ginny have both got your animagus'…" Harry cut Bill off "What! We have two animagus" Tonks butted in "You actually have 8! But when you actually did your transforming you only saw one, but because Bill and me were watching we saw them all. You and Ginny's main animagus' are Jaguars; you also have Phoenix, Serpents, Pegasus', Centaurs, Doxies, Merpeople and stag and in Ginny's case a doe."

"Whoa! So do we just think of the animal and we'll change?" Ginny asked

Bill answered "Sort of, it more like concentrate hard about the animal…" Tonks piped up, "like me morphing, I just concentrate really, really hard and POP, I change!"

Ginny's face twisted as she concentrated really hard and suddenly with a little pop she transformed into a reddish-black jaguar with big chocolate brown eyes and long black lashes, then Harry transformed into a bigger blackish messy jaguar with lighting bolt patterns on his back, big green eyes and smaller black lashes.

After a little stroll in the forbidden forest they transformed back, said goodbye to Bill and Tonks and organised a trip to Potter Place with Dumbledore for the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise this will make it up to you!

-Previously-

After a little stroll in the forbidden forest they transformed back, said goodbye to Bill and Tonks and organised a trip to Potter Place with Dumbledore for the following day.

…

''Harry, Ginny are you ready to go'' Dumbledore said whilst knocking on the door to Harry and Ginny's private suit. They were going for a visit to Potter Place to see if it was ready for Harry and Ginny to move in to after Easter.

Harry and Ginny came walking through the door holding hands, ''So Dumbledore,'' Harry said cheerfully ''Where exactly is Potter Place?'' Dumbledore answered ''I believe due to further research from myself and Remus Lupin we have unconcealed that the location of Potter Place, it is just a few miles away from Hogsmede, on the Gryffindor Heir hill. If we apparate to Hogsmede,I will show you the way from there.'' Dumbledore smiled and apparated away with Harry and Ginny following.

When they arrived at Hogsmede Harry and Ginny were shown up the Gryffindor Heir hill and down to Potter Place.

''Wow!'' Ginny said out loud to herself ''This place is incredible.''

''Yes, it is'' Dumbledore said ''I will wait out here so you two can see the place for yourself''

At Potter Place, Harry, Ginny walked in to find a massive entrance hall, decorated with chandeliers. A few moments later, an house-elf appeared in front of them. The house-elf looked at them for several minutes before bowing.

"Welcome to Potter Place, Lord and Lady Potter, my name is Trinklet," said the house-elf.

"Thank you, Trinklet, my name is Harry and this is Ginny," Harry said.

"Would Master and Mistress like to meet the other house-elf's?" Maxim asked.

"Trinklet, please call us Harry and Ginny, we are not your masters; we would like to be your friends."

"But sir, house-elf's live to serve a master, we is not allowed to be friends with wizard's, it is forbidden sir," replied Trinklet suddenly alarmed.

"What do you mean it is forbidden?" asked Harry his anger building. He quickly calmed down as he realized it wasn't Trinklet's fault.

"House-elf's are slaves, Harry. Since the treaty of 1567 we are subject to the laws of the ministry."

"Well, I don't really care what the Ministry says, Trinklet, any house-elf that works for me will be a free house-elf. You can choose to work for me and I will pay you and give you holiday's," stated Harry.

"But, Master, if you free us, then the Ministry would take us away and force us to work somewhere else... or kill us if they could not find somewhere for us."

"Trinklet, I will not allow that to happen, all the house-elf's that currently work here will be treated as friends. The Ministry is not able to find this castle and we won't tell them anything so you will all be safe."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard, sir, no one has ever treated house-elfs as equals, it will be an honor to work for you, Harry."

With that, Trinklet snapped his fingers and another twenty eight house-elf's appeared. Harry and Ginny were introduced to each of them and set the terms by which they wanted them to work, they were happy to see that the elfs all agreed.

Harry asked Trinklet if they had a supply of potions, and was pleased to find they not only had a supply, but a complete working potions lab, and it was probably the best stocked lab in the world. Harry asked Trinklet to take them up to the lab so that they could get the ingredients they needed. Once they got there they found several elfs working away on different potions. Trinklet, seeing Harry's look, answered the question before it was even asked.

"Harry, one of your business interests is a potion supply service, all of them are made here and sent via owl. You have several contracts with large organizations to supply their potion needs," Trinklet declared as Harry watched.

Harry and Ginny said there goodbyes to Trinklet and all the twenty eight other elfs, and went back outside to see Dumbledore.

''Dumbledore, Why is Potter Place on a hill called the Gryffindor Heir hill?'' Harry asked Dumbledore, who answered with a twinkle in his eye. ''I think we need a trip to Gringotts!''

A few days later Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore arrived at Gringotts along with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

''Welcome to Gringotts, Mr. Potter. I am Bogrod, the branch manager, and this is Griphook your account manager," Bogrod stated when they entered the room.

"Thank you, Bogrod, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny's parents," Harry said.

The six settled down at the conference table so that they could get started.

"Mr. Potter, in order to proceed with the reading of the will we need you to submit a sample of blood so that we can verify your true identity," explained Bogrod as he got up and presented Harry with a vial.

"Please, call me Harry," he answered as he took the knife from the table and made a slight cut in his hand. Once the blood had been verified they both sat down again and Griphook produced a will pensive.

Harry looked on in shock as he parents appeared before him.

"This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter, we confirm that we are of sound mind and soul at the time this was recorded in the presence of Bogrod and Griphook of Gringotts Bank."

"Hello, Harry, at the time of recording this you had just turned one, we are sorry that we could not be there for you as you grew up. Voldemort probably got to us, even though we was in hiding There are a number of things that we need to say to you. Some we have left in the family vault here at Gringotts, the rest we will explain to you now."

"First, we made it very clear that should anything happen to us, then you would live with Sirius Black or Remus lupin. We hope that our wishes were followed but wouldn't be surprised to find out they were not."

"Second, we decided at the last minute to switch secret keepers. Everyone expected it to be Sirius Black, but we knew he would be a prime suspect, so instead we used Peter Pettigrew. We never told anyone else about the switch. Harry we don't know how much Professor Dumbledore or Sirius have told you, but before you were born a prophecy was made. This was the reason that we went into hiding. There were two children that it could have applied to, Professor Dumbledore suspected that it applied more to you than the other child, so suggested that we go into hiding. As you are hearing this now, it means that most likely we were betrayed. Before we reveal the details of the will, there is one final thing we want you to know. You have a bonded love Harry. I saw it just after she was born. We have written a letter to her which is in the family vault. Once you find her, you can give her the letter, before that it will remain sealed."

Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled, he had already found his bonded love and couldn't be happier that it was Ginny.

"We have left everything to you, Harry. Griphook is our account manager and will be able to give you a full explanation of what you have. Harry, we want you to know that we love you, and are sorry that we could not be there for you as you grew up," they both said as the recording ended.

With that Harry was suddenly overcome with tears as the years of grief and loss overwhelmed him. Ginny quickly rushed to his side to comfort him, and Mr Weasley offered him a tissue

"Thank you" Harry said.

" Harry don't thank me, I will always help you, especially when you miss them." replied Ginny as they both sat back down at the table.

Griphook then produced a summary of their accounts for Harry and Ginny to review. They were surprised by the number pages, but once they saw the summary on the front page, they were speechless.

_**Potter Estate Summary**_

_Trust Fund Vault - Total Worth - 1000 thousand galleons 'replenishing'.  
>Potter Family Vault - Total Worth - 16 billion galleons.<br>Gryffindor Vault - Total Worth - 280 billion galleons.  
><em>

_Summary doesn't include any valuation for other holdings including Potter Place, Jewellery and other priceless items contained in the vaults listed above._

"Wow," was all Harry and Ginny could say

"Harry, you are by far the richest wizard on the planet. The vault of Gryffindor have not been touched since his death. It is specified in the will that it were to remain sealed until their true heir, bonded to his love, arrived." Griphook explained.

"This is way more than I ever expected. What am I supposed to do with all that money?" asked Harry after he recovered enough to speak.

"I would recommend that you keep it exactly were it is, we currently manage it for you, and as you can see it has been very profitable so far," responded Griphook.

"Thank you, Griphook, I agree to keep everything under your control, is there anything I need to do to keep you as the account manager?" asked Harry.

"No, I will remain as the account manager for as long as you desire it, Mr. Potter," replied Griphook.

"Thank you, Griphook, I do have one question relating to the trust fund account. Before I turned eleven, someone else had the key to the account; has anyone else ever accessed it and made a withdrawal? Also, can I get a list of who still has access to the account?"

"I will look into that for you, Harry. I don't have the details at the moment," answered Griphook.

"Thank you is there anything else we need to do, or can we go down to the vaults?"

"You just need to complete paperwork to transfer everything to your name then we can proceed," responded Griphook.

When they had completed the paperwork to transfer, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the vaults leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley with Dumbledore.

When Harry and Ginny were inside they couldn't believe how big the vault was. There was a mountain of gold so high that you couldn't even see past it A library of books on one side caught Harry's attention as they walked around. After noticing a number of books on subjects that he really wanted to learn more about, he decided to get a trunk he had seen earlier. He filled it with books on Animagus, Potions, Dementor's, Charms, Defensive and Offensive spells.

After, Harry found a jewellery box that contained three rings. The note indicated that these were his parents. There was an engagement ring and two wedding rings. Harry decided to use these for himself and Ginny.

''We should move on. It must be getting late, and we left your parents and Dumbledore upstairs, Dumbledore will want to know why we are late.'' Harry told Ginny

They quickly looked around the rest of the vault. As Harry and Ginny were getting ready to leave the Potter vault, Harry noticed a small box that contained two letters: one addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, the second addressed to Miss. Ginevra Weasley. He picked them up and decided to read them upstairs with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

After, they entered the Gryffindor vault. This was even larger than the others and again contained a vast array of items; the most important was a pensive which appeared to be full of memories.

Along side the pensive was a note.

_To my true heir,_

_If you are able to read this then you have been proven to be my true heir and you have already bonded with your love. _

_**A time of great darkness will descend on all creatures of the earth. An evil who seeks hereafter will gain power through the in activeness of our kind, and dishonesty of evil, the weak minded will bow before the evil, and it shall make the minorities outcasts in their own society. A chosen one comes with the power to defeat this evil, bonded for life he and his mate will bring peace and will once again unite all the creatures of the earth.**_

_Yes, my heir, you and your bonded love are the ones spoken about in this prophecy. I hope that the knowledge I have given you will help you to train. Don't be ashamed of your power as you will need it in the end._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry and Ginny were stunned, they took the prophecy with them to show Dumbledore and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

When they got back to Hogwarts Harry and Ginny read the letters they found addressed to them and started to read them.

They started with Harry's letter and read it together.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am sorry to say that we have passed on. Please don't be sad for us, it was our time. We just hope that we took Voldemort with us, or did some real damage before we left. Harry, we are not sure what will happen to you when we are gone, we have asked Sirius to watch over you. Originally he was going to be our secret keeper, but we decided at the very last minute to change to Peter Pettigrew as he would be a less obvious choice and hopefully will give us more time._

_We will update this letter each year. We just celebrated your first birthday this week and decided as we had to go into hiding that we wanted you to have some information about us. By now you will have already heard our will; there isn't much we can add to what we said there._

_Potter Place is your home now, Harry. Unfortunately, we were not able to use it due to our involvement in the war. We did consider hiding there after the prophecy was made, but it would have meant revealing the secret of its location. At the time, we suspected a traitor in our mist. It has been well maintained and very secure, even more so than Hogwarts._

_We are sorry we are not there to help you, Harry, but please know that we never stopped loving you and are watching over you now._

_Love  
>Mum and Dad<em>

Harry was in tears, Ginny turned around to gently hugged him as he continued to cry. She was definitely his strength at the moment.

Then they read Ginny's letter it was in a different handwriting.

_**Don't be afraid to put Harry in his place. If he is anything like his Dad he will be stubborn and will need a reminder of who is really the boss.**_

_**Please take care of Harry and one day give us with lots and lots of little cute grandchildren.**_

_**Love**_

_**James and**__**Lily Potter**_

Harry smiled at Ginny as he finished reading the letter.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!


	7. Chapter 7

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!

-Previously-

_**Don't be afraid to put Harry in his place. If he is anything like his Dad he will be stubborn and will need a reminder of who is really the boss.**_

_**Please take care of Harry and one day give us with lots and lots of little cute grandchildren.**_

_**Love**_

_**James and**__**Lily Potter**_

Harry smiled at Ginny as he finished reading the letter.

…

A few days had passed since Harry and Ginny last visited Potter Place, the sun was shining so they decided to go and look around again.

When they arrived Trinklet greeted them with a glass of butterbeer and a map of the house so they wouldn't get lost.

''Wow, this place is really big!'' Ginny said looking at the map ''How many rooms are there Trinklet?''

Trinklet answered quickly ''Two hundred and seventy six exactly, Mistr- Ginny''

''Whoa! That's a lot" She said smiling '' And thank you for not calling me Mistress''

''Oh, it quite alright Ginny,I will just make you and Harry some lunch whilst you explore the house!'' Trinklet said cheerfuly.

After Harry and Ginny had explored the house,they went into the gardens to see if they could find the lake on the map to practise their mermaid animagus' forms. After around twenty minutes of searching, they finally found the lake. It was beautiful!

''I have a surprise for you Gin.'' Harry told her and headed for the lake.

Before Ginny could do anything, Harry got up and started to walk into the lake. Ginny was about to complain when she noticed that he had transformed into his merman form, so she chased after him to do the same.

''This was actually the next part of the day, I thought we could spend a few hours swimming,'' Harry told her as they proceeded deeper into the lake.

''Thank you, Harry, I love swimming almost as much as I love flying,'' she told him.

''I know, it's so relaxing, especially when were in mermaid form.''

Harry and Ginny proceeded to swim further into the lake when Harry noticed a tiny villlage, they swam towards the village in the lake, they had not been in the lake before and wanted to explore. When they got down there, they were greeted by a merman, leader of the merpeople.

"Welcome to our village, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I am Doraemon" he said.

"Thank you, Doraemon, we hope that you don't mind our visit?" Harry replied.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter, we are honoured that you have made the effort to transform into one of us."

"Please call me, Harry, and this is Ginny."

"Thank you, Harry you honour us again, most wizards don't care for our traditions and have rarely treated as equals before," Doraemon replied.

"Yes, but me and Ginny don't care what other wizards think, we think all creatures should be treated fairly.''

"It is a shame that there are not more wizards like you and Ginny, I can see that you care a great deal for all magical creatures and not only by your words," replied Doraemon after Harry had finished talking.

"There are more like us, I hope one day we can all stop the Ministry's laws over all magical creatures."

"We look forward to that day, Harry, and we offer our help to bring it about," Doraemon told him.

"Thank you, Doraemon, I will do everything I can to stop the laws that have caused the mistreatment you have received."

They continued to talk for a while longer Doraemon then took Harry and Ginny on a tour of the village and introduced them to several elder members of the mermaid tribe . Several hours later, Harry and Ginny thanked them for their welcoming and returned to edge of the lake.

Once they arrived back at Potter Place, Trinklet greeted them and told them that dinner would be ready soon.

''So, what should I wear, Mr. Potter?''

''Anything, Miss Weasley, this evening we will be having a candlelit dinner followed by dancing at Potter Place,'' Harry told her.

''Oh, Harry, that is a perfect end to a wonderful day,'' replied Ginny as she kissed him.

She went to her room and started to get ready.

When they were both ready Trinklet greeted them escorted them to the balcony for dinner.

"Harry, thank you for today," said Ginny.

"You're welcome, Ginny, it has the second best day of my life so far," he replied.

The rest of the evening flew past as they enjoyed dinner together and then spent several hours dancing, as the evening drew to a close, they both returned to the balcony. They settled down onto the blanket that Trinklet had brought for them, and watched the stars until they both feel into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning with Ginny's head resting on his chest.

''You know, Miss Weasley, I could get used to waking up like this,'' he told her as she started to wake up.

''Hmm, yes, I think I could too, Mr. Potter.'' replied Ginny.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!

-Previously-

Harry woke up the next morning with Ginny's head resting on his chest.

''You know, Miss Weasley, I could get used to waking up like this,'' he told her as she started to wake up.

''Hmm, yes, I think I could too, Mr. Potter.'' replied Ginny.

...

The Easter holidays had finally arrived, so Harry and Ginny had decided to host an Easter Fancy Dress party. They would invite everyone from Harry's year and everyone from Ginny's year, all the Weasley's including Tonks and Ron as long as he promised to behave and some of the teaching staff at Hogwarts.

''Harry, Is this alright for the invatation?'' Ginny asked Harry as she showed him the invatations.

_You have been __hereby invited to attend a Easter Fancy Dress party at Potter Place on the 4__th__ of April. Please wear a disguise, as it will be a costume party. The festivities, which include dancing, singing, and a contest for the best costume, will begin promptly at 6:00 p.m. in Potter Place gardens You may bring one guest with you._

_We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley_

_'_'Yes, it's great Gin,'' Harry said after reading the invites ''You can use Hedwig to send them now.''

''Thank you, Harry I will send them straight away.'' Ginny said smiling

''Is this all you need, Ginny?'' Trinklet asked whilst checking the list of party decorations he had just made, ''Streamers, Magical Balloons, fake wands, Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, Muggle card and rope tricks, Edible Dark Marks, Decoy Detonators, Joke cauldrons, WonderWitch products, Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat and Wet-Start Fireworks.''

''Yes, Thank you Trinklet.'' Ginny said to the elf ''Oh, and can you get some Butterbeer, Gillywater, Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and some Mead for the drinks table please. I'm going to the Burrow to get dressed, so Harry doesn't see me before the party.''

With that Ginny disapparated with a crack.

"Happy Easter!" Ginny called brightly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's so happy about it?"

"Ron, you're going to see all of your friends again," she said, sticking out her lower lip in a mock pout. "Aren't you excited at _all?"_

"Well, I _would_ like to know what in the bloody hell Harry's been up to," he admitted, running a comb through his hair. Ginny peeked in the mirror that hung on the wall.

"You look lovely, dear," it praised. She smiled.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Ron laughed.

"You know better than to believe any of the mirrors in this place," he said, shaking his head. "Mum has them all enchanted so they can't tell her when she looks like she's gained weight."

"Actually, _Ronald_," he turned quickly when he heard his mother enter the room. Her hands were on her hips, making her look even more formidable than usual. "I enchanted them so they couldn't say anything _negative."_ She moved farther into the room and smiled at her daughter.

"What do you think, Mum?" she asked, twirling. Her emerald green dress swirled around her, and she put her mask on. "Do you think anyone will recognize me?"

"Maybe if you didn't have the trademark Weasley red hair, they wouldn't," Ron muttered. "What are you, anyway? The Bird Lady of the Burrow?" Ginny plucked a pillow from the couch and lobbed it at his head, laughing.

"It's a _costume_ party, Ron, so I dressed up. See the feathers on my mask?" she asked, pointing towards her eyes. "I'm a peacock. What are _you_ supposed to be, as if it weren't _totally _obvious?"

"If it's totally obvious, then why are you asking, you twit?"

"Ronald!" Molly boomed. He sighed.

"Sorry, Gin. I just can't believe I'm taking _Luna Lovegood_ as my date."

"Why didn't you ask Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously. "Did she already have a date, or something?"

It was all Ron could do not to laugh. He smoothed out the violent orange jumper he was wearing, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It _had_ to be the Cannons, didn't it?"

"They're my favorite team," he protested, checking to make sure he had all of the uniform in place.

"At least _**I**_ picked a costume with a colour that _compliments_ my hair.

After hours of decorating, the house was finally finished and the guests had started to arrive. Harry and Ginny greeted them all and Trinklet offered them all something to eat and drink.

Ginny went over to Lavender, Pavarti, Luna and Hermione. '' Hey guys, How are you?'' Ginny asked

'' Were fine, thank you Ginny.'' Luna replied

'' Yerh, Great Gin'' Hermione agreed

''Great, do you want to come and see the garden?'' Ginny asked

''Yerh, sure.'' All girls agreed, so they all went out into the garden, dancing and talking.

A few hours later everyone was partying and dancing, so Harry and Ginny went into the forest to explore.

''Wow, this is beautiful Harry,'' Ginny gasped as they walked into the forest, it was so peaceful and quiet. Until Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti walked in, obviously drunk...

''Hey guys... What are you doing?'' Ginny asked

"Oh um… well. We're gonna…" Hermione motioned for them to lean in closer so that no one else would hear. "We're gonna … strip." Hermione then laughed gleefully while clapping her hands together.

"I love it!" Parvati exclaimed excitedly. ''Isn't it just great!''

Before Ginny could do anything the girls ran out of the forest screaming with laughter.

''Okay...'' Harry said ''We better watch out for them.''

Ginny smiled and grabbed him by the hand out of the forest into the garden.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!

-Previously-

"Oh um… well. We're gonna…" Hermione motioned for them to lean in closer so that no one else would hear. "We're gonna … strip." Hermione then laughed gleefully while clapping her hands together.

"I love it!" Parvati exclaimed excitedly. ''Isn't it just great!''

Before Ginny could do anything the girls ran out of the forest screaming with laughter.

''Okay...'' Harry said ''We better watch out for them.''

Ginny smiled and grabbed him by the hand out of the forest into the garden.

…

''Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, wait...'' Ginny shouted and laughed at the same time. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were running around Potter Place gardens in only their underwear.

After Harry and Ginny had finally stopped the girls from stripping down to nothing and gave them all a sobering potion, they decided to host the best costume results.

''Please can everyone line up, so we can see your costume.'' Harry said so everyone could hear him.

Everyone quickly lined up so Harry and Ginny could see there costumes. ''I really like Tonks,'' Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear, ''Yeah, it's bright, colourful and has an Easter theme to it, but I like Luna's, Just look, she's the only one who decided to dress up as the Easter bunny!'' Harry whispered back. '' Yeah all right, so Luna's first place, and how about Tonks second?'' Ginny asked, still whispering.

''Okay then, someone who has actually put some effort in someone like ...like, how about Dumbledore I mean he looks really good...''Ginny butted in and whisperd ''Yeah but … but what is he? I mean he looks like a old man with a lump on his head.''

''He is a old man! But I mean he is dressed up as a raccoon with a frying pan on his head that must take a bit of courage!'' Harry whispered to Ginny

''Does he even know what a frying pan is ?''Ginny giggled in a whisper. Harry laughed and whispered

''I think he might .I don't know we'll ask him after.''

''What about fourth then" Ginny asked,

''Well, I was thinking about your Dad, He must have been working a lot for that costume,'' Harry whispered.

''Wait, were is he?'' Ginny asked

''Fourth from the end on the right,'' Harry told her

''Oh my, what is he? He looks like a merman,'' Ginny asked trying not to laugh.

'' I think he is Gin, so shall we put him fourth?'' Harry asked

'' Yeah, I think we should.'' Ginny replied

So with that, Harry and Ginny announced the winners. ''In fourth place is... Arthur Weasley! Please come up and collect your prize from Trinklet, our house elf.'' Arthur walked up to Harry and Ginny accepted his prize of 50 galleons off Trinklet and sat down at the winners table, where he was shown to by Trinklet.

''In third place is... Professor Albus Dumbledore! Please come up and collect your prize off Trinklet.'' Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Ginny accepted his prize of 100 galleons off Trinklet and sat down with Arthur at the winners table.

''In second place is... Nymphadora Tonks! Please come up and collect your prize off Trinklet.'' Tonks clumsily walked up to Harry and Ginny fell over and accepted her prize of 150 galleons off Trinklet and sat down with Arthur and Dumbledore at the winners table.

''And finally in first place is... Luna Lovegood! Please come and collect your prize off Trinklet.'' Luna skipped happily up to Harry and Ginny and accepted her prize of 200 galleons off Trinklet and gracefully sat down with Arthur, Dumbledore and Tonks.

'' Thank you all for coming, we hope you all had a great night and you are all invited to stay at Potter Place for the night if you wish.'' Harry said using the sonorus spell so everyone could hear him.

Later that night after everyone who wanted to had left, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and The Weasley's, including Ron, were sat in the Potter Place sitting room, laughing, talking and drinking.

The next morning Harry made his way down to breakfast, Ginny wanted to talk with Hermione about something privately so she stayed outside her room waiting for her. Harry got Trinklet and some of the other house elf's to prepared a plate of food for everyone as waited for them to appear. As he was looking around the kitchen he was surprised to find Ron standing in front of him.

"Harry, I want to apologize for what happened before," Ron told him quietly.

Harry looked at him carefully before responding, he could sense the regret and guilt over what he had done. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I cannot accept your apology until you have spoken to Ginny. What you did before was unforgivable and until Gin is ready to forgive you I can't either."

Ron looked sadly at Harry but understood what he was saying.

Ron slowly walked to the kitchen table and sat with Bill and Charlie who were both eating a large plate of breakfast he hadn't spoke with them in a while and felt alone, since both of them knew what he did Harry and Ginny earlier in the year.

Hermione and Ginny entered the hall a few minutes later deep in conversation.

"So Fred asked you out?" Ginny asked in excitement.

"Yes," Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh, this is so exciting," replied Ginny as she walked up to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

Harry congratulated Hermione when they sat down at the table. They continued to talk as Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fred and George walked into the kitchen, as soon as they settled down at the table Ginny congratulated Fred and they had a small celebration.

Nobody noticed the tears on Ron's face as he overheard the news, he knew that he has screwed up any chance of Hermione liking him after what he had done but that didn't mean he didn't regret it and still had feelings for her.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Please can you PM me any ideas you have for this story, seeing as I'm running out!Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!

-Previously-

Nobody noticed the tears on Ron's face as he overheard the news, he knew that he has screwed up any chance of Hermione liking him after what he had done but that didn't mean he didn't regret it and still had feelings for her.

…

The rest of the morning flew past as they all settled quickly back into their regular routine. Harry and Ginny had forgiven Ron, so they decided that Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione could stay at Potter Place for the Easter holidays, seeing as Harry and Ginny would be moving in and needed some help getting the place fully furnished.

Ginny had organized a shopping trip with Hermione and Luna, so they could buy everything they needed to refurnish Potter Place in time for when Harry and Ginny would be moving in.

''See you later'' Ginny said as she walked up to Harry and kissed him deeply.

''Bye, remember to get everything we need.'' Harry told her.

''I will.'' She said as she apparated with a pop followed by Hermione and Luna.

When they arrived, they went straight into Hogsmeade, deciding to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

In Hogsmeade Ginny, Luna and Hermione walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they were greeted by millions of dresses, skirts and accessories."Go wild. Ginny you can get whatever you want," said Luna dreamily. Ginny quickly began her search. After trying on 6 outfits she found the perfect one. It was a emerald green knee high fitted dress, with kitten heels to match.

The next shop they went to was in Muggle London to buy some furniture for the bedrooms at Potter Place. After searching about the shop about five times, Ginny finally decided on 21 single beds and 2 doubles, which Hermione smartly put a shrinking spell on when no one was looking.

Afterwards, back in Hogsmeade, they went into Flourish & Blotts to buy some ink, quills and new parchment. They also went into Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought eight firebolt brooms, a new golden snitch, a whistle, a bludger, a quaffle and two new bats for the quidditch pitch at Potter Place.

After a busy morning of shopping, the girls walked into the Three Broomsticks where they ordered a meal each and a butter beer each. After everyone finished Ginny paid the bill, then they apparated back to Potter Place.

Back at Potter Place Harry ,Bill, Charlie ,Fred ,George and Ron were playing wizard chess when the girls arrived back with everything they intended to get.

Later that night,Ginny awoke and got the clear impression something was wrong. Somehow, before she opened her eyes, she knew someone else was in her room.

She pretended to be asleep for a moment, before a better idea struck her. She pretended to be stretching. Her hand closed on the handle of her wand and she opened her eyes and pointed it directly at the intruder.

"What are you doing in my room?" she spat.

"Peace. I mean you no harm." The intruder replied. His voice seemed to echo with some great but well managed power.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Ginny growled.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Please can you PM me any ideas you have for this story, seeing as I'm running out! And I'm so sorry that this chapter was short, remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!

-Previously-

Later that night,Ginny awoke and got the clear impression something was wrong. Somehow, before she opened her eyes, she knew someone else was in her room.

She pretended to be asleep for a moment, before a better idea struck her. She pretended to be stretching. Her hand closed on the handle of her wand and she opened her eyes and pointed it directly at the intruder.

"What are you doing in my room?" she spat.

"Peace. I mean you no harm." The intruder replied. His voice seemed to echo with some great but well managed power.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Ginny growled.

…

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed and stared around his bedroom at Potter Place. He had been awakened from a nightmare in which Potter Place had been found by a coven of vampires and Ginny had been attacked. Harry was trying to remember why Potter Place would of even been discovered, when he suddenly remembered why he'd waken up. Harry had heard a high-pitched scream and the loud crack of splintering wood from somewhere across the hall of his bedroom near were Ginny slept.

Harry swung his legs off of his bed and grabbed his wand off his bedside table.

Hearing high-pitched screaming in the middle of the night was something that Harry had become used to to since having nightmares about Voldemort. Except the scream that Harry had just heard didn't sound like a scream that someone would let out during a nightmare. This one sounded like someone scared or in shock.

After checking to see if anyone or anything was in the hallway, there was no one there. What Harry did see, however, was Ginny's bedroom door wide open, and a trail of blood. He almost screamed himself when he saw the horrific scene that greeted him. In the middle of the Ginny's bedroom, a tall hooded figure stood with its back to Harry, forcing a terrified girl with flaming red hair back into a corner.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he ran across the room towards the figure with his wand raised. The figure turned around and looked briefly at Harry before making a run for the window. Harry raised his wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus," but it was too late. The creature had climbed through the window and Harry's spell just seared the hem of its cloak as it was swept through the window after its owner. Harry dashed across the room and ran to the window to see if he could still see the figure through the window, but there was no one there.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry crossed to where Ginny was standing. She ran into his arms and was shaking so badly that Harry was sure she must be in shock.

"I'm f-fine," she said. It didn't hurt me."

"What on Earth was that thing?"

"It was a v-v-vampire," Ginny stuttered. She had pulled away from Harry and collapsed onto her bed and was now shuddering and crying, "I was sure it was g-going to k-kill me." She was crying so much now she was shaking.

Harry rushed over to her. He pulled her up out off her bed and held her in his arms while she cried. "It'll be okay," he said soothingly, "We'll catch it."

"What do we do now?" she asked. She was starting to calm down now and her voice was steadier. "We have to go wake the house elfs."

"Yeah, but we need to wake the everyone up first, and inform Dumbledore and everyone at The Burrow" Harry said to her. "I just scared the vampire off, it could decide to come back, and we don't want any more surprise attacks."

"Right," she consented, "I'll go get all the girls up."

"Good. Tell everyone to bring their wands."

Harry set off back up the stairs, stopping at every room on the way and ushering all of their sleepy inhabitants out with instructions to take their wands and go down to the sitting room. After instructing the others to wait patiently and keep their guard up, Harry called for Trinklet to floo The Burrow.

As people started realizing what had happened, some of them let out little cries of surprise, some of them looked angry, but most of them looked completely terrified. Hermione actually burst out into tears she was so scared.

"What happened here?" Ron asked

Ginny answered him. "I was sleeping in bed when I felt somebody else in my room. I pretended to be asleep, to see if they would go away, but they didn't seem to move. So I pretended to stretch and grabbed my wand. I turned around to look and it was a vampire, I asked him why he was here, but he didn't answer me, he just said, he meant no harm. But then he ran up to me and I screamed" At this, almost everyone gasped and most of the girls who hadn't been crying before started to.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked Ginny anxiously.

"Well," she continued, "I screamed, and tried to hex him, but he was to fast, so I just sort of ran around my bedroom trying to get away from it. It was backing me into a corner and I was sure I was done for when Harry turned up and frightened it off. Harry tried to jinx it, but it escaped out the window."

"You mean it's still in Potter Place somewhere!" yelled Ron, and a fresh wave of fear swept over the group.

"Yes," said Harry. "We need to go alert the order and Dumbledore. Half of us should go to The Burrow and the others should stay here. Bill, Charlie, you go alert the order and tell them what happened. Fred, George, I want you and two others to stand guard in the hallway.''

"Does anyone want to go?" Harry said to the rest of the group. "It could be really dangerous and I don't want anyone to stay who doesn't think they're up to it. There was only one vampire in Potter Place tonight, but who's to say there aren't more - or something even worse - lurking around out there?"

Several people looked as though they would love more than anything to go. Ginny was paler than ever and was trembling from head to foot, Tonks looked as though she had seen a ghost and was on the verge of tears, and Hermione was still trying to control her frightened sobbing, but no one backed out.

"Alright then," Harry said. "Let's go." And together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Tonks set off down the dark corridor to the Potter Place entrance hall to wait for Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Order.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Please can you PM me any ideas you have for this story, seeing as I'm running out! Remember to review! Also I'm having a little debate, because I have been getting some PM's about people not liking the Bill/Tonks pairing, and I would like a vote whether to split them up or not, I was going to but I didn't know how to separate them seeing as Tonks is pregnant, so please could you tell me whether to split them up and how to or not in a review or PM me.

Many Thanks

LUV-TONKS


	12. Chapter 12

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any baby names for Bill and Tonks' baby. Boy or girl.

Please review and I am taking requests for any further chapters.

If you have any names for house elf's I will be really grateful for them!- Also I have sorted out the Tonks/Bill problem, thanks for all the great ideas!

-Previously-

"Alright then," Harry said. "Let's go." And together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Tonks set off down the dark corridor to the Potter Place entrance hall to wait for Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Order.

…

''Are you okay Tonks?'' Ginny asked Tonks who was sat in Potter Place entrance hall looking a mixture of ill, worried and scared.

''What? Me? Yeah I'm fine...'' Tonks said failing to reassure her.

''Are you sure? I mean you look upset.'' Ginny said thinking about all the things that could be up with her, Tonks was always happy and bright but ever since she got pregnant she'd seemed miserable.

''Gin, look I'm fine.'' Tonks said angrily storming out of the room.

''Tonks, wait!'' Ginny yelled after her ''We haven't caught the vampire!''

''What's up Gin?'' Harry said sprinting up to her.

''It's Tonks,'' Ginny told him ''She gone!''

''What, what do you mean gone?'' Harry asked Ginny

''She just went, all I did is ask her if she was alright and she just ran off.'' Ginny replied

''YOU LET HER RUN OFF WHEN THERES A VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE?'' Harry said slowly loosing his temper.

''I'm sorry Harry..'' Ginny said, close to tears '' I should of followed her or something..''

''No Gin, it' all right. Look I just lost my temper a bit, I shouldn't of blamed you. Lets go and looks for Tonks, she can't be far. It's impossible for her to apparate with the wards up'' Harry told her.

''What about everyone else?'' Ginny said

''Don't worry Fred and George can look after them, they are the oldest.'' Harry

Harry and Ginny went in search for Tonks, leaving Fred and George in charge...

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Please can you PM me any ideas you have for this story, seeing as I'm running out! Remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

The Portal Of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Also I have sorted out the Tonks/Bill problem, thanks for all the great ideas! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in ages, hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it, please review and follow this story, I will really appreciate it!- Anyway, on with the story…

-Previously-

Harry and Ginny went in search for Tonks, leaving Fred and George in charge….

….

''Hey Freddie,'' George called to his twin brother Fred who was sat cross legged on the floor in the main living room of Potter Place, playing exploding snap with Hermione, Ron and a couple of house elves.

''Yes Georgie?'' Fred replied leaving the game and walking over to him.

''Seeing as Harry left us in charge, let's have a little fun!'' George said mischievously

''You read my mind,'' Fred grinned ''When do you think the others are coming back?''

''Not sure, Bill said he'll floo us… Hey! I just had a great idea! This place is huge, right,''

''You bet, it's got like two thousand rooms.'' Fred exaggerated

''Fancy playing hide and seek?'' George asked everyone

''ARE YOU TWO MAD?'' Hermione yelled, ''There's a bloody vampire on the loose and you want to play bloody hide and seek, you silly irresponsible pair of stupid negligent immature-''

Hermione was quickly cut off Fred casting a body-binding and silencing hex, ''Sorry 'Mione but merlin, calm it, live a little. So, who's up to hide and seek?''

Fred, George, Ron and several of the more rebellious house elves went off around Potter Place to play hide and seek. Trinklet, the more caring of all the house elves, quickly went over to un-hex Hermione.

''Is Mistress Hermione alright?'' Trinklet asked Hermione who quickly brushed herself down and thanked the small pair of beady eyes looking up at her.

''Thank you Trinklet, and please call me Hermione you are my friend, not my slave. Anyway, we ought to stay near the fireplace, Bill should be flooing soon and I need to tell him what those stupid bloody warts have done this time.'' Hermione said whilst walking to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sitting down.

A few minutes later the fireplace started to crackle loudly and light up bright green, Bill's face started to emerge from the flames and became fully formed as he started to speak, ''Hey, Hermione, we're on our way, me, Charlie, Dumble and that lot, the order, yeah. Anyway, we'll be there soon- wait, where is everyone?'' Bill asked

''Your bloody immature brothers and a couple of the house elves went off to play hide and seek with a vampire on the loose and when I told them it was a stupid idea, one of the immature warts hexed me and then they all ran off, bloody trolls!'' Hermione told Bill, even through the flames Hermione could see Bill was getting pissed off.

''They what, bloody trolls! Don't worry 'Mione, I'll sort them out when we get back, well if we find them, ha ha. Anyway, see you in a few secs.'' Bill told her as the flames started to slowly disappear.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which Trinklet quickly hurried to open, taking everybody's coats and jackets as they walked in.

''Hermione dear, are you alright? Just wait until I see those boys, they'll be wishing they were never born after I've dealt with them.'' Mrs Weasley told Hermione.

''Hey 'Mione guessing you haven't found them yet?'' Bill said, chuckling to himself.

''Ah, the Weasley twins always have to hide at the most untimely of times, don't worry Miss Granger, I know a spell which can summoned them here instantly,'' Dumbledore said waving his wand causing Fred, George and Ron to appear and land with a loud crash to the floor.

''Hey, I found you.'' Fred and George said at the same time to each other.

''HOW DARE YOU SELFISH BOYS DO THAT TO POOR HERMIONE, '' Mrs Weasley screamed at them

''Sorry Mum, '' Fred and George both said guiltily

''Don't apologise to me boys, it Hermione you should apologising to.'' Mrs Wealsey told them.

''Sorry, 'Mione'' George said

''Sorry about the hex, 'Mione, do you forgive me?'' Fred asked

''Apologises accepted boys, we've got more things to be worrying about than a pair of stupid immature trolls who can't behave themselves.'' Hermione told them.

''Has anyone heard anything from Harry or Ginny?'' Charlie asked ''or Tonks?''

''No, we will just have to wait for them to contact us somehow, everyone be on the lookout though. Remember there's still a vampire around here somewhere.'' Hermione warned everyone.

''Right everyone, take your positions. Fred, George go guard the balcony and the master bedrooms.'' Remus instructed ''Molly, you and Hermione can watch the kitchens and tell the house elves we need one on each door, Bill and Charlie can take the gardens and forest with the rest of the order and Arthur I will take the entrance and exit door.''

Everyone went and took their positions, this was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

The Portal of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Also I have sorted out the Tonks/Bill problem, thanks for all the great ideas , please review and follow this story, I will really appreciate it!

-Previously-

Everyone went and took their positions, this was going to be a long night.

….

It had been several hours since Harry and Ginny had gone out in search for Tonks and they still had no clue where she could be and if she was safe, and to make matters even worse a very heavy snow storm was starting. Harry couldn't believe it, since when was there snow storms in the middle of March? Never in his entire life had it snowed anytime except from the Christmas season. It was just typical English weather according to Ginny, and merlin Harry hated it.

''Harry,'' Ginny called shivering a little from the droplets of snow starting to fall down heavily. ''We're going to freeze out here if we don't cast some sort of heating spell. It's only been snowing for a couple of minutes and it's already started to settle.''

''I know we should Gin, but the only heating spell I know is incedio, and that would only over heat and start a fire,'' Harry said thinking of what else they could do to stay warm, it was almost midnight and the snow was still pouring down heavily, ''What if I could transfigure something, Mcgonagall always said I had a gift for it.'' He told her picking up a twig and transfiguring it into two warm coats for Ginny and himself.

''Oh, Harry! That was brilliant,'' Ginny said pulling on the newly transfigured coat and pulling Harry into a tender kiss.

''I know, I am the chosen one remember, '' Harry said smugly separating from the embrace ''Come on, we need to find Tonks, she must be freezing out here! I don't think she was even wearing a jacket.''

''But Harry, we've looked everywhere; Godrics Hollow, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, where else could she be? She's definitely not a The Burrow or Hogwarts, the charms are too protective now you-know-who is back-'' Ginny paused for a minute then her face lit up, ''I know, I know where she could be,'' she continued, her teeth chattered from the cold as she stood shivering, hugging herself to stay warm, ''I think we need to go to Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house.''

''Of course, that's the first place she would of gone. Why didn't I think of that?''

''Because, I'm so much cooler and cleverer than you Mr Potter, that's why.''

''What? I think you should know I am so much superior and cooler than you, Miss Weasley.'' Harry teased to her as they apparated with a loud crack to Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house using the golden apparition snitches Hermione bought them that Christmas.

The Tonks' house was a beautiful but small cottage overlooked by a cluster of snow-topped trees and flower beds. Even though it was covered in snow they could both tell that the owners took a lot of pride and care looking after the little cottage.

After what felt like the one hundredth time of knocking and a lot of murmuring and whining coming from inside the cottage a tall but petite woman came to the door.

''Hello, can I help you?'' The woman asked with a kind but tired looking smile, Harry had seen that face before, only it was different. This face was a lot kinder and softer looking than the other, it had laugh lines instead of frown lines. He remembered, that face reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange, only it wasn't.

''Erm, yes, sorry about the time and everything.'' Harry replied ''Is your daughter in?''

''Come in from the cold, dears. You'll freeze out here.'' The women, who harry guessed was Andromeda, said hurrying them into her home out of the cold. ''Yes, she's in the kitchen, whining as usual, would you like to see her?''


	15. Chapter 15

The Portal of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Also I have sorted out the Tonks/Bill problem, thanks for all the great ideas , please review and follow this story, I will really appreciate it!

Credit to The-Only-Weasley-Girl for the arrival in the Forrest of Merlin!

-Previously-

''Come in from the cold, dears. You'll freeze out here.'' The women, who harry guessed was Andromeda, said hurrying them into her home out of the cold. ''Yes, she's in the kitchen, whining as usual, would you like to see her?''

….

''Would anyone like some butterbeer or anything? I think we have some firewhiskey in here too…'' Andromeda said to Harry and Ginny rummaging through the cupboards.

''Butterbeer will be fine thank you, er, Mrs Tonks.'' Harry said shyly, he had never seemed to be that confidant around people's parents.

''Please call me Andromeda, and please Mr Potter let me remind you I am nothing like my sisters. It is a pleasure to finally meet you I must add.'' Andromeda kindly told him ''don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything''

''Thank you Andromeda,'' Harry said politely ''Are you sure we can stay until the morning?''

''Of course, anyway, have you seen the storm out there?'' she smiled, waving her wand to pull up the blinds to reveal the most amount of snow Harry had ever seen in his entire life, and it was still pouring down as heavy as it was when it started. ''You can't possibly go out in that. You would surely freeze to death.''

''Merlin, why does it have to snow in March, snow is for Christmas!'' Harry whined looking highly annoyed at the scene out of the window.

''Oh, Harry, dear, the weather is probably the most unpredictable thing in the whole universe. If only there was a spell to change the weather.'' Andromeda said chuckling as she left the room.

A few hours later Harry was sat complaining to himself about the weather, he had to smile as he looked over to Ginny and Tonks who were curled up asleep on the sofa in front of the burning fire. Suddenly the fire light up and started to crackle loudly waking Ginny and Tonks up from their snooze, the flames changing from green to blue to grey.

Andromeda quickly rushed into the room, and paled at the sight in front of her. Suddenly a voice came from the flames, in a chilling tone, ''_I know where you are Harry Potter. I know where to find you. I will be the in one hour. I know about the portal Harry Potter. And I need its power.'' _

''Harry, Ginny you need to get out of here,'' Andromeda warned them ''I have a secret passage way that will lead you to the Forrest of Merlin, it is the safest place for you..''

''We can't leave you and your family,'' Harry cried out ''Come with us. We can go back to Potter Place after, it's safe there.'' He pleaded with the women until she gave in.

''If you wish Harry, Nymphadora and myself will accompany you there. We must be quick though, our wards around the cottage aren't very strong, and whatever that voice was could break in any minute.'' She said giving in to Harry whining and collecting a few things for the journey placing them into her bag, which she had placed an extending charm over in case of emergencies like this.

When the small group arrived in the Forrest through the passageway which Andromeda had quickly whipped her wand out and quickly boarded up after they had all climbed through. Harry took a step forward, only to slip on the ice and land flat on his face, spinning across the frozen lake. Tonks ran the help him, only to do the same, skidding and falling with a loud bang flat onto her bum, ''Oww!'' She whined, clumsily getting up while clutching her stomach, but to only to fall back down again. Ginny and Andromeda stood there and couldn't stop the laughs escaping from their lips.

''Incendio,'' Andromeda said pointing her wand to the pile of firewood Harry had collected and watching it light up and start to crackle. ''That should warm us all up.'' She added levitating some logs around the fire for everyone to sit on.

''Thank you Andromeda'' Harry said, smiling to the witch pleasantly as she casted heating spells all around them.

''I think it's best to camp here for the night, we can go to Potter Place in the morning.'' Ginny said sleepily.

''Yeah, good idea Gin.'' Tonks agreed yawning loudly.

''Nymphadora, use your manners!'' Andromeda said scolding Tonks who replied by muttering something under her breath.

''Are you sure you're alright now Tonks?'' Harry asked, quietly sipping his fresh mug of butterbeer Andromeda had brought with her to the forest. He wondered how much stuff she had actually brought, she appeared to have everything.

''ALRIGHT? AM I ALRIGHT?'' Tonks screeched falling out the log she was sitting on and breaking down into tears ''HOW CAN I BE ALRIGHT WHEN THE BLOODY FATHER OF MY BABY ISN'T THE BLOODY FATHER OF MY BABY AND THERES A BLOODY VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE!''

''What?'' Harry, Ginny and Andromeda all said at the same time in shock.

''Oh shit.'' Tonks murmured under her breath after realising what she had said, she was in big trouble.''Erm, let's just forget I said anything about, erm that..' Tonks said going red in the cheeks from embarrassment, climbing up back onto the log she was sitting on before.

''Tonks,'' Ginny asked ''Who is the father of your baby?''

''Gin, I would tell you, I-I I really would, but, erm, well I don't actually know..'' Tonks said quietly.

''Tonks, I know your lying.'' Ginny said sternly

''No I'm not… Ugh fine! It's Charlie's, but Ginny, please you've got to promise, you must promise me you won't tell Bill.'' Tonks pleaded.

''I promise'', Ginny whispered in an unsure voice but wouldn't break this promise. Never.


	16. Chapter 16

The Portal of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Also I have sorted out the Tonks/Bill problem, thanks for all the great ideas , please review and follow this story, I will really appreciate it! Also I am so sorry this took so long to upload my internet connection was down. This is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy! Just to let you know that the lines in between are used to show different time places for examples people who are in a different place to the people who were just talking or a couple of hours later. Hope that helped any confusion!

-Previously-

''No I'm not… Ugh fine! It's Charlie's, but Ginny, please you've got to promise, you must promise me you won't tell Bill.'' Tonks pleaded.

''I promise'', Ginny whispered in an unsure voice but wouldn't break this promise. Never.

…

''Tonks, Tonks, Wake up.'' Ginny said lightly shaking Tonks to get her to wake up.

''Urgh, you know I'm not a morning person,'' She groaned lazily rolling out of bed and dragging herself across the floor of the room she and Ginny shared in the tent.

''Tonks, it's ten o'clock.'' She said laughing

''Yeah, exactly, any time before twelve is morning.'' she yawned morphing her appearance so her hair went from turquoise, straight and shoulder length to pink, waist length and curly.

''Come on,'' Ginny whined

''Can't a girl brush her teeth anymore,'' Tonks said grabbing her toothbrush and taking her time to annoy the young ginger witch whining outside some more.

''Tonks!'' Ginny called, ''I'll tell Bill-''

''I'm coming, I'm coming,'' Tonks said running out the tent, still pulling on one of her black knee-high boots. ''and Ginny dear, next time you try to blackmail me I'll vanish all of your clothes for a week.'' She said sweetly but serious.

''Come on!'' she giggled, slightly scared because she knew what Tonks was capable of, once when Tonks came over to stay for the summer when she and Charlie were going up to their third year at Hogwarts, Charlie had chucked her in the pond at the Burrow and she had been highly pissed off so she made him grow a huge purple dragon tail which didn't disappear for the rest of the summer. ''Tonks!'' she cried laughing hysterically at the pink haired witch failing miserably at pulling her boot on, falling over several times in the process ''Mind out!'' she laughed pulling the pink haired girl out of the way of the tent levitating a couple of inches above her head quickly being vanished away with a flick of Andromeda's wand.

* * *

><p>''Ow!''<p>

''Nymphadora, please stop damaging your poor baby.''

''it wasn't my fault'' Tonks muttered under her breath. ''Why can't we just apparate to Potter Place.'' She whined using the stump she had just fell over to pull herself up, clutching her growing baby bump.

''Don't you remember what Dumbledore said?'' Harry asked her.

''No, I tend to always fall asleep whenever he has something to say.''

''Well basically you can only apparate near Potter Place like at Hogwarts you can only apparate outside the gates. But at Potter Place the apparition wards have been stopped so we can't apparate because of the vampire getting in, it is practically invisible to anyone who doesn't know the location''

''Whoa, impressive and how exactly do we find the location from here smarty-pants?''

''I can sense it…''

Harry was cut off by a loud snort followed by lots of laughter coming from Tonks.

'' I can sense it, hahaha.'' Tonks squealed mimicking him ''Oh, I can smell Potter Place, it's in my senses, and I can taste it in the air...'' She snorted rolling around from her persistent laughter.

''Nymphadora! Don't be so bad-mannered, when did I ever raise you to be like that? Let the poor boy tell us what he has to say, do you want to get back to Potter Place tonight or not?'' Andromeda said, scolding her daughter for her behaviour.

Harry secretly loved watching Tonks getting told off by her mother, he found it hilarious the way she instantly shut up and how much Andromeda reminded him of Mrs Weasley telling off her children.

''Would you like to continue what you were saying before my daughter rudely interrupted you Harry?'' Andromeda asked shooting a hopeless glare towards her daughter who was busily chatting away with Ginny about something.

''Thanks Andromeda. Anyway, as I was saying,'' Harry said looking at Tonks who was biting her lip to stop herself erupting out into floods of laughter again. ''I can sense where Potter Place is because I am the heir of the house, which means I know where it is.''

Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Tonks continued their journey to Potter Place through the Forest of Merlin. Soon they arrived at what Tonks thought looked like a large dried out glowing grape, Harry took out his wand, whispered something and tapped it three times with the tip of his wand. Suddenly a large toilet appeared.

''Guys, I know this is disgusting, but it's the only way in.'' Harry told everyone gesturing them to step into the toilet. ''one, two, three!'' Harry said pulling the chain flushing them down the toilet.

''Ahhh'' Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Andromeda screamed falling out of the fireplace and landing with a loud bang onto the floor of the living room of the Potter Place.

''Merlin Harry, that was disgusting.'' Tonks said gasping for breath from the ordeal still sprawled out on the floor.

''Ginny? Harry? Tonks?'' Mrs Weasley called worriedly walking into the living room to see the all the commotion was. '' Oh darlings, what happened? Andromeda, dear would you like a cup of tea?'' she asked motherly helping them all up off the floor.

''Yes please Molly,'' Andromeda replied softly ''milk, no sugar.''

''Where are the others?'' Ginny asked promptly

''They're all at their stations dear,'' Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen

''Stations?'' Ginny asked puzzled

''Yes, they're all around the house and the gardens,'' she explained giving Andromeda her tea and sitting down to join them. ''What happened with you lot then?'' she asked curiously.

''Well, me and Gin got caught up in a snow storm looking for Tonks when we decided to checks Andromeda's house seeing as it was the most likely place for Tonks to be. When we got there we stayed the night because Andromeda wouldn't let us go back out in the snow. Later that night, something- or someone got into the floo at Andromeda's and said they were looking for me and Ginny about the portal and said they were coming in one hour but we don't know if it was the vampire or not. After that we used Andromeda's secret passageway to escape from the house into the Forest of Merlin and we camped overnight there and then we came here from the forest.'' Harry explained quickly.

''Well, at least your all back now.'' Mrs Weasley said ''We've all been quite worried, especially poor Hermione. Oh, and Harry dear, don't leave Fred and George in charge ever again.'' She said sweetly but serious.

Harry grinned to himself wondering what Fred and George had done in his and Ginny's absence. Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream coming from forest.

''What was that?'' Harry said quickly

''What was what dear?'' Mrs Weasley asked

''I swear I just heard something'' Harry said slightly worried

''I heard it too, it was coming from the forest'' Ginny piped up quickly ''It sounded like a scream.''

''Well, I didn't hear anything, '' Mrs Weasley ''Did you Andromeda? Tonks? Mrs Weasley asked turning to face them.

''I didn't,'' Tonks said ''But one of Harry and Ginny's animagus' is a jaguar and they have over sensitive hearing or something, they might of heard something we didn't.''

''Of course!'' Hermione said walking into the living room to join the conversation she had overheard ''Jaguars can pick up sound from a distance that humans can't; it is possible that Harry and Ginny could of head something that we couldn't. Molly who's stationed at the forest?''

''Bill and Charlie,'' Mrs Weasley said as she felt her heart drop into her stomach ''Andromeda and myself will stay here, Hermione can go with you.'' She said ''be safe won't you dears,''

''Of course, Mrs W.'' Tonks said winking at her.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks quickly ran into the depths of the forest searching for where the scream had come from.

''Was it high pitched?'' Tonks asked

''Quite,'' Ginny answered

''I reckon it was Charlie then, he screams like Harry, feminine.'' Tonks said winking at Harry and ruffling his hair while Ginny and Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles.

''Haha, very funny.'' Harry said going a bit red ''Come on, this way.'' He said pointing his lit up wand in the direction he wanted them to go.

''Bill!, Charlie! Come out come out wherever you are'' Tonks called in a sing-song voice tripping on a twig, something ran past behind her, she turned around quickly pulling out her wand pointing the lit up end in all directions around her. ''What was that?'' she gasped panicking.

''I-I don't know,'' Hermione said shocked

''Come on,'' Harry said pulling Ginny close to him ''we need to find Bill and Charlie.''

''BILL, CHARLIEE!'' Tonks yelled ''GET YOUR ARSES HERE NOW!''

''Hey Bill.'' Charlie said ''I swear I just heard Tonks,''

''What are you on about Charlie? Why would Tonks be out here?''

''I don't know, I just thought I heard her.'' He grumbled. He had been best friends with Tonks for nearly all of his life, and he thought he would know if his best friend was around. You could hear Tonks from quite a distance away she was always falling, tripping, whining and complaining.

''_CHAARLIEE, BILL!'' _

He heard her again, was he going crazy hearing voices of his best friend, his now-pregnant-with-his-brother best friend.

''Charlie? Chaarliee!'' A pink haired witch ran up to Charlie jumping up into his arms and pulling him down onto the icy floor. He looked up to see Harry, Ginny and Hermione offering their hands to pull Tonks and himself up off the lightly snow covered floor.

''Thanks,'' Charlie said after they had pulled him and Tonks up, ''What are you guys doing here?''

''Harry and Ginny heard someone scream from the forest, so we came down to find you two and see if you were alright.'' Hermione explained shivering slightly from the cold.

''Oh, we didn't hear anything, did we Bill?'' Charlie shouted the last bit to his older brother who was sat in the tent they had put up.

''What?'' Bill said popping his head out of the tent, ''Tonks! Are you okay.'' Bill said running up to her.

''I told you I heard her.'' Charlie said smugly, getting a smack around the head from Bill. ''Ow, what was that for?'' Charlie said feeling his head as if he was checking it was still attached.

''For being a smug little git.'' Bill replied

They were all sat around the campfire discussing what had happened.

''How come you get a tent?'' Ginny asked

''Because we are your superior,'' Charlie joked

''No, it's because we don't know how long we are going to be here, Remus didn't say.'' Bill told everyone.

''Have you seen anything like the vampire? Something ran past us on our way but whatever it was didn't stay.'' Hermione asked sipping her firewhiskey that Charlie had given to everyone.

''Nope, we all have to send patronuses to keep in touch- that reminds me, I haven't sent one today, I'll send one now. I'll tell them you're with us and you're staying the night.'' With a flick of his wand a silver dragon appeared out of the tip, ''Go to Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Trinklet the house elf, tell them Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Hermione are here and staying 'till morning, no sign of vampire yet.'' With a flick of his wand the dragon disappeared into the night.

Bill stood up and yawned loudly, ''I'm off to bed, Charlie keep watch.'' He said walking over to the tent and zipping it up.

''What, but I did it last night! I need my beauty sleep!'' Charlie shouted after him ''Lazy git.'' He muttered under his breath.

'' Let's have a game of truth or dare!'' Tonks squealed, ''to pass time, not to annoy Bill.'' She added with a wicked grin.

''Definitely!'' Everyone agreed even Hermione; the firewhiskey had probably started to get to her.

''Alright,'' Tonks squealed clapping her hands together from excitement.

''I'll go get more alcohol!'' Ginny called running into the tent were Bill was sleeping and after a few yells of _''what the hell Gin!''_ and ''Get out! I'm trying to sleep'', she reappeared and had grabbed at least seven bottles of firewhiskey which were spilling out of her freckled hands.

''Charlie why do have so much alcohol?''

''Because Hermione, we don't know how long we're gonna be out here, we need our source of happiness!''

''So you just drown your sorrows in alcohol?''

''No, I just don't see the point in-''

Tonks cut Charlie off, ''Come on, let's play the game!'' she squealed gesturing them to sit round in a circle with Ginny, Harry and herself.

* * *

><p>''Hazzar, Truth or dare?''<p>

''Truth. '' Harry giggled,

''Ooh, Have you ever fancied Hermione or Tonks?''

'' I've never fancied Hermione because I see her too much as a sister, but Tonks, Tonks is sexy…'' Harry slurred

''Oh, why thank you Harry, you're not so bad yourself.'' Tonks said eyeing Harry up and down, getting a jealous look from Ginny.

''Tonks, it's your go again!'' Hermione cheered.

''Truth or dare?'' Ginny slurred to Tonks, it was obvious she had had too much firewhiskey.

''DARE!'' Tonks yelled, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Charlie all squealed, they had already drowned four of the seven bottles of firewhiskey and they were only half way through the game.

''Ooh, stop choosing dares, I'm running out, you've already kissed Charlie, ran into the tent naked, morphed into Ron and snogged Hermione, ran topless round the campfire, oh- I've got a good one!'' Ginny hiccupped drunkenly.

''Gin, tell me! Tell me.''

'' You have to tell Charlie and Bill!''

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' she lied, she knew actually what Ginny was talking about, she had silently put a spell on her glass so her firewhiskey wouldn't be alcoholic, she wasn't drunk, she was probably the most sober there and there was no way she couldn't do a dare though, she was going to have to do it, she was going to have to tell Charlie and Bill.

''Don't lie Tonks.''

''But you promised,''

''But I'm not the one telling them.''

''Fine, I'll do it!''

''Tell me what?''

''Nothing.''

''Tell me! I'm always the last person to find out everything''

''If it helps Harry and I don't know what they're talking about either.''

''Helps a lot actually Hermione, thanks.''

''Charlie, listen…''Tonks said to be interrupted by Bill getting up out of the tent.

''What time is it?'' Ginny yawned to Bill who was picking up a bottle of firewhiskey and chugging half the bottle down.

''Half four, you lot woke me up with your bickering so I decided to join you.'' He paused, as if he could hear something in the distance then continued ''why were you bickering anyway?''

''Ginny dared Tonks to tell us something and then they bickered and then she finally was about to tell me when you had to get up and interrupt.'' Charlie said

''Well tell us then.'' Bill said turning to Tonks, ''You know you can tell us any-''

''Everyone, shush!'' Harry said abruptly '' I can hear something.''

''Me too,'' a frightened looking Ginny said

''_I know only you two can hear me, if you want my answers come into the deepest part of the forest, alone.''_

''Harrry!'' Ginny cried ''It's here, somewhere in the forest. The vampire.''

''Bill send a patronus, tell everyone that the vampire is in the forest and to be on alert at their stations. Make sure they stay and do not come into the forest to look for us.''

''Will do Harry.'' Bill replied sending a red fox patronus silently with a couple of flicks of his wand

''We need to go, me and Ginny, make sure everyone stays alert, stay safe.'' Harry said to Tonks, winking.

''Don't worry about me Harry, I could beat you in a duel any day.'' She replied tripping on a twig as she went to join Bill, Charlie and Hermione around the fading campfire.

Harry and Ginny started they're journey into the depths of the forest until they came to a patronus on the edge of the lake.

''Are we meant to go in?'' Ginny asked

''I'm not sure Gin, we could use our merpeople patronus', but it'll be freezing.'' Harry replied looking down at the icy half frozen lake.

''Let's see what the patronus has to say,'' Ginny said tapping it with her wand.

''_Follow me down into the lake where you will find what you are looking for.''_

''Should we follow it?''

''I think we should, the quicker we find this vampire, the quicker all of this is over.''

They jumped into the icy lake as they transformed into their merpeople animagus' swimming down following the patronus deep into the lake. Harry and Ginny could feel their bodies warming the deeper they went into the lake. Suddenly the patronus stopped and vanished; a blood-curdling scream could be heard behind them, they turned around quickly to see…

* * *

><p>''So guys, how are you all?'' Tonks asked to the little group who were now huddled round one of Hermione's enchanted floating candles in the tent.<p>

''Alright babes, what about yourself?'' Charlie, who was laid out over Tonks legs, said looking up to Tonks.

''Fine. Hermione how are you?''

''Sort of drunk, I feel so dirty!'' Hermione giggled

''You should sleep with Charlie, and then you would feel dirty, he's disgusting.'' Tonks joked, somehow she managed to keep a straight face which caused them all to burst out into giggles.

''I am not!'' Charlie said ''I could show you if you want babes.'' Charlie winked over to Hermione who just giggled.

''Shut up Charlie, we all know I am the best in bed.'' Bill said modestly

''You should get Tonks to vote.'' Hermione said giggling

''Great idea Hermione!'' Charlie said enthusiastically ''You know it's me babes, remember our sixth year…''

''Charlie!'' Tonks gasped, ''No one was meant to know about that! Anyway Bill is so much better than you!''

''Yes, you see little brother, no one can beat the best ever Weasley.''

''Guys, go to sleep.'' Tonks said pulling them both down to join Hermione and herself to go to sleep.

''you know it's you.'' Tonks whispered into Charlie's ear as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>''Luna!'' Ginny said swimming over to her unconscious friend, ''Harry, we need to get out of here.'' She said glancing worriedly towards Harry.<p>

'' Harry, help!'' she cried trying lifting her unconscious friends body over her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

The Portal of Love

Disclaimer: I only own the plot- JKR owns the rest.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfiction, which contains Ginny/Dean and Bill/Tonks. It is set in between the Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you! Please review and follow this story, I will really appreciate it! Just to let you know that the _italics_ is the person who is talking thoughts.

-Previously-

''Luna!'' Ginny said swimming over to her unconscious friend, ''Harry, we need to get out of here.'' She said glancing worriedly towards Harry.

'' Harry, help!'' she cried trying lifting her unconscious friends body over her shoulder.

…

''Is she alright Gin?.''

''She's frozen.''

''Well, it is about minus eighteen degrees down here…''

''Harry, we need to get her to the surface now!''

Ginny's temper that she had inherited off her mother was beginning to rise, Harry had to think fast.

''Gin, take her to the surface and send a patronus to one of the house elves, they can apparate and come and get her, wait with Luna until one of them come then come back down here to me, then we'll find the vampire and get all of this over with.''

''Okay, stay here.'' She said swimming away quickly with Luna in her arms.

''I will,'' Harry whispered after her.

''Harry?'' A deep voice called, ''Harry Potter is that you?''

Harry turned around quickly to see an old looking merman swimming towards him.

''Doraemon, is that you?''

''Yes Harry Potter it is me, you should not be down here alone, it is dark times even us merpeople know that, there is evil that roam the seas as well as the land as you should already know Mr Potter.''

''I'm waiting for Ginny; she just went to take our friend to the surface. We believe she was taken by a vampire.''

''A vampire you say? If this is true Mr Potter, then you are in grave danger.''

_Great, it's like divination class all over again._ Harry chuckled to himself quietly. ''What sort of grave danger?'' _It surely can't be as bad as fighting Voldemort or surviving the killing curse, could it?_

''Danger Mr Potter, there is someone out there looking for you, a couple of our men have noticed certain weird things happening, things that haven't happened since the last bonding of the portal-''

''Portal, as in the portal that hit me and Gin, the portal that bonded us as loves?'' Harry interrupted, glancing quickly around to see if Ginny was in sight.

''Yes Mr Potter, the exact portal. Around five hundred years ago, the same creature came-''

''Creature? What creature?''

'' Hush Mr Potter, I will tell you if you listen. I believe that is Ginny behind you, isn't it?'' Doraemon said chuckling.

''Gin! Is Luna okay?'' Harry said swimming quickly towards her, ''Doraemon is telling us about the portal, it happened before, the creature has come before.''

''Whoa, Harry calm down. Luna is fine, Trinklet and Maxim came to get her, they've took her back to Potter Place.'' Ginny told Harry and Doraemon on hardly taking a breath

''Great news! So Doraemon what were you saying?'' Harry asked eagerly wanting to know.

''This creature that you speak of, is the same that many feared all those years ago when the portal appeared before. '' Doraemon said looking up then indicating for Harry and Ginny to swim down into the tiny underwater village Harry remembered meeting Doraemon for the first time when Ginny and himself had first came to Potter Place.

When they had all arrived safely Doraemon continued telling them about the Portal and how it had affected the wizarding world was from the creature.

''So, it is a vampire?'' Ginny asked after Doraemon had finished explaining what had happened all five hundred years ago.

''Yes, and only you two can destroy it.''

''Alright, so how do we do that?'' Harry asked

''It is advanced, very advanced,'' Doraemon started to explain as he was interrupted by a beautiful, striking mermaid gliding towards them, her long golden curls trailing behind her.

''It's back.'' Her compulsive blue eyes shot towards Harrys lightning bolt scar, then pierced into his own brilliant green eyes. ''It wants him,'' she hissed her voice chiming like bells as she hurled herself at Harry, ''Do you know how to destroy it?'' she whispered getting a mixture of evil and jealous glances from a fiery looking red head.

''Atargatis, you don't need to do that, he will answer and listen to us freely. Your charms will not work as he is bonded through the Portal.'' Doraemon bellowed

''The Portal,'' her eyes shot up at Ginny and then to Harry, ''They are the reason it's here,'' she hissed her voice rising, ''They have to destroy it, please promise me.'' She pleaded

''We'll do our best.'' Harry said nearly being knocked over as Atargatis leaped into his arms muffling 'Thank you' over and over again.

''We'll have to go, can you tell us were to find the vampire?'' Harry asked hopefully.

''It will not be in the water, vampires cannot swim, land will start were you will find it, in the nature, where the tree's form, it will lay,'' Atargatis said in a bare whisper, which seemed to chime on like an echo. After Harry and Ginny had thanked Doraemon and Atargatis they swam off quickly changing out of their animagus' and back into their human form.

''I cannot believe you!'' Ginny said angrily, her long ginger hair flowing behind her.

''Why! What have I done?'' Harry said defending himself.

''You let her practically lay all over you!'' She growled, ''You didn't even stop her or kick her out of the way.''

''Are you actually being serious? First of all I didn't have any legs I had a tail. Second of all I wouldn't 'kick' anyone especially a girl and third of all you just get jealous over everything.''

''Me! I get jealous now do I?''

''Gin, why do you think we got hit by this portal, seriously? We got hit by this portal because we are meant to be together, I love you Gin and wouldn't change it for all the galleons in the world.''

''I know.'' Ginny said giggling.

''What! But, you… you.'' Harry stammered trying to get his head round why she was so grouchy a moment ago and now she was acting like nothing had happened. ''Girls.'' He muttered under his breath.

''What was that?''

''I said lets go.'' Harry said pulling a giggling Ginny by the arm into the forest.

''Ginny look out!'' Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, if it was any louder then he swore one of the deaf men who used to sit on the benches at the park where he used to go when he lived at the Dursley's could of heard him.

Ginny quickly whipped her wand out and starting hexing spells and curses at the hooded figure that was behind her.

''Jaguars,'' Harry shouted to Ginny who nodded, abruptly changing into her jaguar animagus before being quickly followed by Harry. Sneaking back into a bush so the hooded figure couldn't see them.

''I-I I know you're here P-Potter,'' the hooded figure said, almost as if they were put up to doing something they didn't want to do, almost as if they were scared.

''I've got to do this; I've got to kill you. Or he will kill me.'' The figure said slowly removing the hood of their cloak to reveal a frightened looking blonde haired young boy.

''Harry, Harry, it's Draco.'' Ginny said through the bond.

''Draco?''

''Draco Malfoy.''


End file.
